Realizations
by KM-Sama
Summary: Un POV muy cortito de un Yuki nunca antes visto... R


**[ADVERTENCIA]:** Referencias a Shonen ai... si no sabes que significa esto: NO LO LEAS o atente a las consecuencias.  
**[DISC]:** Gravitation... NO ES MÍO *sale corriendo a llorar amargamente*  
  


---------------------------------------------------  
**:: REALIZATIONS ::**  
Por: KM-Sama  
---------------------------------------------------  


Algunas veces he querido que todo hubiera sido diferente, ser lo que tanto se anhelaba de mi, que nunca nada hubiera sido como fue pero eso es mas que obvio que nunca podrá ser... 

Ahora que me acerco al fin de la existencia me doy cuenta que nunca he sentido todo aquello que tanto anhele, pero no hay nadie a quien culpar, solo yo y nadie mas que yo es el único responsable de eso... todas las personas que intentaron e intentaron mas en vano acercarse a mi, confortarme de la manera en que mejor les parecía, siempre tratando de mejorar la cosas y alivianar un poco la pesada carga que llevo o llevaba sobre mis hombros, la carga auto impuesta que llevaba sobre mis hombros... pero que mas hacer, no fue acaso mi culpa?, no fue acaso mi manera de ser y conducirme con él lo que lo llevo a su trágico fin, no fui acaso yo quien llevara a tan grandiosa persona a cometer semejante atrocidad?, no fuí quien sin mas ni mas levanto su espada contra aquel que solo me mostrara admiración y completo y desinteresado amor?, no soy acaso yo el monstruo que destruyera todo cuanto era noble y puro dentro de aquel que nunca supo lo que era la maldad y la traición, claro... antes de conocerme, porque arranque su pureza y a su inocencia la arranque cual villano que arranca de los brazos de su madre al pequeño para después someterlo a una vida de penurias innombrables.

Pues bien, ahora que todo esta cerca, que el fin me alcanza cual manto negro que siempre opaca la hermosa luz y la convierte en oscuridad, así ahora se cierne sobre mi aquel negro de la muerte que por fin ha venido a reclamar lo que hacia tanto le pertenecía y que hasta ahora le había sido arrebatado por aquel ángel., el mismo ángel a quien sus alas yo corte, al mismo que hice caer de aquel paraíso celestial para luego mancillar en mas vil y horrenda forma en que esto puede ser.

No te preocupes mi ángel, que esto ya era mas que necesario, lo siento jamás pretendí hacerte daño... no en realidad, si he de excusarme diré que todo lo hice porque te temía a la vez que te amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Se que no lo comprendes y que nadie lo hará, quizá jamás; pero descuida y créeme... jamás quise lastimarte, tan solo era necesario y lamento que hayas sido tu quien tuviera que pasar por esto, lamento que hayas sido tu quien tuviera que hacerlo. Pero para ser sincero no lo hubiera querido de otra forma, mi propia cobardía no me permitía tenerlo de otra manera y quien más que la persona que amo para llevar a cabo esto... para liberarme. Sé que piensas en como pude haberte hecho eso y que en tu inocencia quizá te culpes a ti mismo, pero déjame decirte que tu nada tienes que ver en todo esto, fuiste simplemente el títere de mis temores y flaquezas y por sobre todo... que te agradezco enormemente lo que haz hecho.

Le temo, le temía enormemente... nadie como el jamás se había cruzado en mi camino, nadie como él jamás que me mirara como él lo hacia; esa mirada, esa mirada que apenas podía soportar... la admiración en esos ojos, el amor en ellos aun si su propio dueño lo no sabia aun, esa mirada... por las noches estando solo en mi apartamento era cuando venias a mí, con esa mirada siempre y mientras tu eras feliz yo me consumía. Cómo era posible que alguien como yo pudiera inspirar algo mas que puro desprecio, temor y todas esas sensaciones negativas?. 

Alcohol, cigarrillos... mis fieles aliados contra ti, contra los demonios... mis amigos, nunca tan efectivos como yo lo hubiera querido, lentos al actuar, lentos al llevar a cabo su único cometido y siempre dejándome un día mas en la agonía en que se había convertido mi existencia... no sabia que mas hacer, a quien recurrir y es por eso que hice lo que hice, lo que tenia que hacer... lo lamento tanto mi ángel, pero era necesario porque sé que solo así hubiera sucedido, yo jamás podría hacerlo porque como antes lo dije, mi propia cobardía aunado a mi incapacidad de distinguir lo real de lo irreal me lo impedía.

No sabes como sufrí, no sabes cuanto me dolió verte ahí, pero no sabes lo bien que se sintió cuando por fin me dejaste libre, cuando liberaste mi alma cual se libera a un animal que ha estado enjaulado toda su vida y que solo alberga el vago recuerdo de la libertad, cual se libera al espíritu después erradicar a los esqueletos dentro del armario... me voy, lo se, y se que me voy dejándote con una profunda herida, pero descuida se que sanarás porque hay alguien que no te dejara caer, como yo lo hiciera hace tanto tiempo ya, se que encontraras a ese alguien que siempre este ahí para tenderte la mano y que te amara como yo lo hice y que te dará la felicidad que tanto necesitaras.

Sé que hay alguien y aunque ambos no lo sepan todavía se esperan mutuamente y quiero pensar que de cierta manera yo ayudo a que eso sea posible.

Los horrores que cometí, las cosas que te hice... todas las lamento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, de este corazón que pronto dejara de latir, y con ese ultimo latido también se ira mi alma que por siempre será libre aunque bien sé que aun me queda el castigo que habré de recibir por lastimar a uno de los ángeles mas hermosos de la creación, pero sábete que eso será poco comparado al tormento en vida al que fui condenado desde el momento de mi nacimiento, sábete que con gusto lo acepto porque se trata de tí y si con eso aseguro tu felicidad eterna entonces... bienvenido, porque te quiero.

Cada vez me alejo mas, como un navío que se acerca al horizonte y va desapareciendo paulatinamente, así se va la vida de mi... ahora me despido, mas no sin darte las gracias por ultima vez, no sabes cuan feliz soy. Sé que no lo comprendes, al menos no todavía tus lagrimas me lo dicen... pero todo estará bien, confía en mi como tantas otras veces lo hiciste, solo una vez mas te lo pido querido... Eiri-kun.

OWARI  
-----------------------------------  


[N/A]: Ok… en caso de que no se captara muy bien… todo es desde el punto de vista de Yuki KITAZAWA… y el ángel a quien tanto se refiere es al pequeño Eiri quien después como todos ya sabemos se convertirá en el súper galanazo de Yuki Eiri.

Como siempre... los reviews son bienvenidos, déjenme saber lo que piensa.

Matta ne minna!!

::Plotless, pointless... just like me::


End file.
